


Omegaverse Collection

by RaeBans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeBans/pseuds/RaeBans





	1. Introduction

A collection of works in the Omega!Verse AU for your favorite athletes

 

Originally: [ _ **sportyheroesimagines**_](https://sportyheroesimagines.tumblr.com/) (tumblr) 

 

 ****Here's the quick and dirty. Just keep in mind that this AU is that it can vary so much from author to author. So omegaverse or alpha/beta/omega dynamics or a/b/o (all sorts of fun names) is essentially where humans pick up wolf pack dynamics with things like pheromones, bonding, heats, ruts and such. Omegaverse can get pretty smutty and … strange when it comes to anatomy … so we’re mainly going to focus on general terms and definitions.

Normally, there are three “presentations” or ranks: alpha, beta, and omega. One is not born in a certain rank, they usually “present” themselves at around puberty. The population dynamics (i.e. what percentage of the population is alpha) can change with the author. It just depends. I’ve read different things in my experience. I’m just going to define some general terms now:

 **Alpha** : Basically at the top of the social ladder. Most alphas are strong and territorial. Many works usually describe them as arrogant and autocratic, but not all alphas are like this.

 **Beta** : Like the buffers of society, not over dominant, nor submissive. Betas are usually portrayed as “normal” in society because they are not usually affected by heats/ruts. However, they still have and can sense pheromones and abide by packs dynamics.

 **Omega** : Generally, the lowest on the hierarchy because of that, Omegas can be persecuted and taken advantage of (mainly) by alphas. Usually stereotyped as the docile home body, caring for the family, but not all omegas are like this.

 **Heat** : Only occurs in the omega presentation. Heat is a time (usually once a month) when the omega has an overwhelming urge to mate. It is a time of increased fertility and is usually a very vulnerable and stressful time for the omega if they have to deal with it alone. Normally, heats are on a biological clock of sorts, but an omega can be forced into heat in the presence of an exceptionally strong alpha they have a reaction to.

 **Rut** : The alpha equivalent of a heat. This can either run on a biological clock or be induced by the pheromones of an omega. Ruts are also when the alpha has an uncontrollable urge to mate. Alphas who are rutting can become violent and irritated during this time, especially if they are without an omega.

 **Bonds** : They generally occur between alphas and omegas, well at least the strongest bonds do. There can be bonds between other presentations, but the alpha/omega bond is the important one. The mark of a bond is normally a bond mark, a bite mark generally in the neck area. Some lovers in bonds develop some empathetic qualities, being able sense if their mate is upset and whatnot.


	2. Good Enough {Azumane Asahi}

(Last Name) (Name) and  **Azumane Asahi**  were definitely a strange couple. Everyone knew they were an alpha-omega pair, the scent wafting from the the couple made that clear. However, people could not tell who the alpha was.

By strictly looking, it would appear that Asahi was the alpha. He was solidly built with broad shoulders and a wide chest. His appearance was large and brooding, earning him some nasty rumors. Although he didn’t mean to be scary looking, he was thankful because it discouraged other alphas from trying to mate with (Name). And she was very mate-able. (Name) was a gorgeous young woman with a body curved nicely from her hormones.

However, when judging scent, Asahi had a surprisingly weak smell. Contrasting with his wild look, his scent was docile and tame. On the other hand, (Name)’s scent was overpowering and strong, but still tantalizing and sweet. On many occasions, she had been perceived as an alpha.

Asahi was, in fact, the alpha, and (Name) was his loving omega. They both knew this and were very content; that should have been all that mattered, but it wasn’t. Asahi couldn’t help but to cringe under the judging whispers about his connection to his mate.

_‘Poor, (Last Name)-chan, she has to deal with that weak alpha.’_

_‘I feel so bad for (Last Name)-chan. She’s such a strong omega.’_

_‘I hope they haven’t bonded yet for (Last Name)’s sake.’_

_‘What a total mismatch.’_

_‘Hey, you think (Last Name) needs a real alpha to show her a good time?’_

The bitter thoughts ran through Asahi’s mind as he watched his mate carry piles of blankets and sheets into her “special room”. (Name) hummed happily as she arranged the various quilts and pillows to her liking before leaving the room to find more soft fabrics for her growing nest. The (h/c) haired girl walked into the living room, where Asahi was currently located, and grabbed more pillows and blankets from the sofa. Asahi watched his mate leave the room; taking in a breath, he noticed her scent was more potent than usual, but he already expected that on account of her gathering habit. Asahi had quickly learned, from stories from her mother and self gain experienced, that (Name) liked to nest before her heat, even before she had become sexually active.

(Name) bounced over to Asahi. She sat on his lap and nuzzled her face into his strong chest, clearly happy with how her nest turned out. He stroked her shiny hair affectionately and almost instinctively. His mind began to wander again as looked down at (Name)’s relaxing form. She looked so content, but was she really happy with him as a mate?

“Hey, (Name)-chan?”

“Yeah, Asahi?”

“Am I…” he swallowed thickly, “Am I, uh, a good alpha?”

(Name) scrunched her face at the question, “Why are you asking such a weird question?”

Asahi panicked. He instantly sensed (Name)’s displeasure and avoided the question, “A-Ah, n-n-nevermind! Hey, are you hungry? Thirsty? You’re heat’s gonna start soon, do you want me to make your fruit salad?”

Asahi was such a careful and beautiful lover, always considerate of his mate’s feelings and desires. When he discovered (Name)’s nesting habit, Asahi immediately bought mountains of pillows, blankets, and comforters to make her feel comfortable in his home. He even emptied out his home gym to give (Name) a space to build her love nest.

The other alphas were idiots. They thought all omega girls liked to be roughly dominated and treated like dirt, but not Asahi. Asahi never pushed (Name) to do anything she didn’t want to. Yes, Asahi was rather docile for a young, male alpha. You sat up and placed your hands on, forcing him to look at you.

“Asahi, I love you, and I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

You cuddled into your mate, nuzzling your head into his chest. Asahi was your alpha, and he would always be more than good enough for you. 


	3. Watch Me {Bokuto Koutarou}

Bokuto is getting into one of his moods. 

Akaashi notices it before you do, only because of proximity. There was something off about the spiky haired alpha’s sent. Akaashi wipes his sweat with his shirt and stares at you. You are talking to one of the other players on the bench. More specifically not paying attention to Bokuto. Your alpha. The one you should be looking at. The one you should be complementing. Akaashi sighs as Bokuto puffs out his cheeks, turning his back on him. 

You should be paying attention to him. 

“Hey! Akaashi!” Bokuto turns suddenly and points to the setter.

The beta male blinks and raises an eyebrow. Bokuto is still pointing at him, almost striking an almost ridiculous pose.

“Send the next one to me.”

Akaashi raises both brows this time. That was unexpected. He didn’t expect such a fierce gaze from the alpha. In fact, he expected opposite. Bokuto takes his position with a small pout on his face. Akaashi turns back to the net, waiting for the next play. 

The ball is sent over the net. Everything connects flawlessly. Akaashi calls Bokuto’s name, sending the ball to him. You should be looking at him. Only him. he is your alpha. He craves your attention. No, he demands it. And no one is going to steal your gaze away. His powerful legs propel him into the air. Bokuto brings his arm around, slamming the ball down. 

The gym silences as the sound of volleyball hitting the floor echoes through the large gymnasium. No one on the other side even comes close to returning it. They are all just staring in awe. So are you. You are looking at him now. Your alpha lands and immediately turns, eyes meeting yours. Bokuto pouts, jutting out his lower lip slightly and pointing to you. 

“(Name), stop talking to him and watch me.”

You blink, feeling your inner omega squirm at your alpha’s show of power. His golden eyes are like molten pots. Even though Bokuto has his pouty face on, the alpha tone in his voice cuts through the gym clearly. You sit up straighter and face him. Bokuto puff air out of his nostrils and turns back to net, satisfied with the feeling of your eyes on him. Where they belonged. He is your alpha, jealous and possessive of you, and he isn’t going to let anyone steal your attention away from him.


	4. Proof {Hinata Shouyou} *slight NSFW*

No one believed in you. No one believed you were real when Hinatatold them about you. No one could believe that this shrimp of a first-year alpha got a second-year omega. It just seemed highly unlikely that anyone would tolerate him. As much as he talked about you and bragged about you, no one could picture Hinata with anyone, much less an omega like you. 

Although he never mentioned it to you, you could tell it bothered him. You could smell it on him, his uncertainty and his jealousy. You felt it when he held your hand tighter than usual, and when he kissed you a bit more boldly than he ever had at your doorstep. You knew something was wrong. But you also new it was nothing a trip to his class couldn’t cure. 

“Shouyou-kun,” you purr, skipping into the first-year classroom.

Walking up to the short alpha standing at his friend’s desk, you feel every eye in the classroom drink in your form. Other alpha’s perk with interest, looking at your short skirt, while young omegas whispered about your innate glow. Hinata blinks up at you when you happily present him with a bento, wrapped in a cute furoshiki patterned with flowers and little chicks.

“I made you a snack for practice,” you say, your soft omega voice carries through the air like music.

His classmates are looking at him with faces of awe as he accepts the wrapped bento. A small blush tints Hinata’s cheeks; he smoothes his fingertips over the cloth wrapping as a smile pulls at his lips. You see the satisfaction in your alpha’s face. 

“Ah, thanks, (N-Name)-san! But you didn’t have to-”

You cup his face, bringing his lips to yours in a hot, heavy kiss. Hinata freezes, his hands rigidly holding the bento as you slip your tongue into his mouth. A warm blush rises on his cheeks. Your lips are moving feverishly against his as if you weren’t surrounded by his classmates. You pull away from your alpha, looking at him with your lusty, (e/c) eyes. Hinata can only stare at you as you thumb away the string of saliva connecting your lips. The whole room is on edge, clearly smelling the sweet tang of a longing omega. 

“It’s no problem, Shouyou-kun. Walk me home after practice, alpha?” you ask.

Hinata nods dumbly and looks to his classmates with wide eyes then back at you. They are staring back with awestruck faces. You cock your head with a cute smile on your face, more than satisfied with the reactions you garnered. Leaning in, you peck Hinata’s lips on last time before turning and strutting out of the classroom. He blushes, feeling his cock twitching in his pants. Covering his crotch with the bento in his hands, Hinata looks to his classmates who are still staring at him with slacken jaws and wide eyes. He starts stuttering, tripping and stumbling over his words as he scrambles out of the classroom (most likely chasing after you). 

His classmates look at each other.

“Duudddeeee.”


	5. His Beta {Matsukawa Issei}

You grab your purse from the counter and look around for any sign of Matsukawa. You sigh with relief when you don’t see your alpha anywhere. You just need ten minutes to get away. Hell, even ten seconds would be enough. Sliding on your purse, you reach for the door almost free. The door clicks loudly when you unlock it. You still for a second, holding your breath.

“(Name), is that you?” your alpha’s voice carries from the hallway.

You cringe when you hear Matsukawa’s voice, but respond anyway, “Uh, yeah babe. Do you need something?”

Matsukawa leans on the wall at the edge of the hallway with his arms folded across his bare torso. His eyes look you up and down.

“If you’re going to the store, let me come with you.”

“Um, no, that’s alright. Thanks, Issei. If you need something, I’ll get it for you. You can stay.”

Damn it. You were so close too. Just ten minutes. All you want is ten minutes without your alpha breathing down the back of your neck. You love him. You do … but you can’t live like this. 

“No,” Matsukawa almost laughs, “I’m coming with you. It’s not safe for you to go alone.”

You try to maintain a peaceful atmosphere in the apartment. You can’t start with him. You don’t want to start with him. You readjust your purse and smile.

“Baby, it’s noon on a Saturday. I think it’s pretty safe.”

“You aren’t going without me.”

“I’m not that helpless.”

“Wait for me. I’m going to change my clothes.” It’s like he’s not even listening to you. 

“No.”

The one word is hanging in the air as the two of you stare at each other. Matsukawa furrows his eyebrows in a sort of confusion. The alpha walks closer to you, looking down at you from his impressive height. He blinks at the beta in front of him. 

“No? I’m going with you. I’m your alpha and I-”

“I am not your omega! Stop trying to make me into one!”

Matsukawa blinks, “What are you even talking about?”

“Now you want to listen? I am not an omega! I don’t need you breathing down my neck at every second. I don’t need you fawning over me like an omega who can’t do anything.”

Your voice is raised. His scent changes as he looks down at you. You aren’t submitting and he knows you won’t. It just simply isn’t in your nature. 

“If you wanted an omega, you shouldn’t have chosen a beta!”

“So you’re mad that I care about you? Is that it?”

“You aren’t listening to me! You’re too busy with your alpha ego to actually listen to me. I don’t need protecting, Issei. I am not helpless.”

You turn away from him, reaching for the door handle. Matsukawa balls his hands into fists as he looks at the back of your head. Your shoulders are tense, and he can see the whiteness of your knuckles as you grip the doorknob.

“You’re just going to walk out then?”

You note the light fear in his voice, something you have never heard from the alpha behind you. But your hand doesn’t slip from the door. You love your alpha, but you can never love him as completely as an omega can. As a beta, you can never compare. However, that doesn’t mean that you don’t love him. But you want him to be happy, and you don’t know if he can be happy with a beta mate. Hell, you don’t know if you can be happy with an alpha. 

“Issei,” you begin, “I … I … I just need to go to the store now, okay?”

You voice is barely above a hoarse whisper, but Matsukawa hears you all too well.

“Okay.”

Matsukawa watches as you open the door and disappear, nearly slamming the door shut behind you. He considers chasing after you … but what would he say. What can he say to you? Matsukawa walks forward and grabs the doorknob. He scowls at himself. The words won’t come so he settles on knocking his forehead against the cool wood that separates him from his beta.


	6. Stamina {Nishinoya Yuu} *slight NSFW*

One more time. One more time. You almost felt like you were at his volleyball practice, hearing him call for another one of Asahi’s monstrous serves. You lay back on your bed, and your chest heaves, heart hammering in your chest. You legs are still trembling as you come down from the high of your orgasm. Looking over to your right, you see your alpha staring at you expectantly.

“(Name), are you ready to go again?” Nishinoya asks with a smile on his face and fire in his eyes.

You run your hand through your damp locks, mussing your already messy hair, and shake your head. You’d honestly be lying if you said you weren’t starting to get sore from your alpha relentless pounding 

“One more time, (Name), please?”

You can already feel his erection prodding into your ass as Nishinoya moves closer to you. Ah, the joys of being Nishinoya’s omega. The libero is still looking at you. You have to commend him on his control. He looks like he is about to jump out of his skin, but he is still waiting patiently for your consent to ravage you. 

“You said one more time last time.”

“This time is the last time I swear.”

You almost want to laugh. He said that last time too. But you can’t leave him like this, erect and aching for you. There’s no way you could leave your alpha in that state. You reach under the sheets and grip his throbbing member. Nishinoya whines at your touch, bucking his hips. Your lips quirk into a smirk as you watch his furrowed brow and open, panting mouth. Running your tongue over your lips, you begin to kiss your way down his body. You are his omega, and there are plenty of ways to satisfy him during his ruts … even if you are completely sore.


End file.
